falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fire Breathers
The Fire Breathers was a specialized division of the Responders dedicated to fighting the Scorched before 2102.Charleston Fire Department terminal entries#Knowledge Exam: You're here because we believe you have the stones to survive in the Ash Heap and, more importantly, to help us stop these "Scorched" things from taking it over. Before the Great War many members had served West Virginia as firefighters and emergency services, mostly operating in Charleston, West Virginia. Their division was led by Melody Larkin and originally assembled with the goal of exploring the toxic Ash Heap region.The Fire Breathers Background The Fire Breathers were initially founded by the Responders as an elite, high-risk fire fighting team to reach out to towns trapped beyond the toxic Ash Heap: Bramwell, Beckley, Welch, and others. Although Larkin wasn't thrilled by the idea, she warmed up to it quickly and helped establish a completely new division, capable of fighting through the hostile environment and surviving there for days on end. The name was her idea, meant to imbue the division with a prestige similar to other elite units: Green Berets, Navy SEALs, and especially smokejumpers.The Fire Breathers: Maria Chavez: " Melody Larkin: " Maria Chavez: " " Melody Larkin: " " Maria Chavez: " " Melody Larkin: " " Maria Chavez: " " Melody Larkin: " " Maria Chavez: " " Melody Larkin: " " Maria Chavez: " " Melody Larkin: " " Maria Chavez: " " Melody Larkin: " " Maria Chavez: " " Melody Larkin: " " Maria Chavez: " " Melody Larkin: " " The origin was less glamorous: Fire Breathers was a term used by her grandfather's neighbors to refer to him and his sons, courtesy of the insanely strong moonshine they brewed that kept people at a quarter-mile distance. Although Maria Chavez wanted to brainstorm the name more, it stuck, and the Fire Breathers were formed. After agreeing with survivors of the Charleston flood who still lived in the city, the Breathers used the ruins as an obstacle course in preparation for the challenge of operating in the Ash Heap.Charleston terminal entries: "Woman named Melody stopped by. Said she was with the Responders. Wanted to know if it was all right if some of her trainees used my street for an obstacle course. Like it was some sort of friendly neighbor meet-and-greet. They're crazy, still trying to operate in Charleston after the flood, but I guess they're in good company, seeing as I'm still here too. At least my turrets will keep the critters off their backs while they're... proving whatever it is they need to prove." For the next several years, the Fire Breathers distinguished themselves and were supercharged with the arrival of Hank Madigan, a Marine Force Recon and Brotherhood veteran. With the scorched threat looming on the horizon, they were reformed into a fighting force capable of confronting the Scorched in the Ash Heap and prevent them from taking over. The steep selection criteria focused on people who can both fight and survive in the polluted expanse of the burning Ash Heap.Charleston Fire Department terminal entries: "Welcome to the Fire Breathers Training Program. You're here because we believe you have the stones to survive in the Ash Heap and, more importantly, to help us stop these "Scorched" things from taking it over. This system will walk you through three exams designed to prepare you for what's to come, starting with the "Knowledge" exam below. '' ''Be sure to review your unit-issued study materials before starting. Good luck. || Melody Larkin ||" In return for handling the toughest missions, all members of the Fire Breathers had top priority for rations and ammunition, as well as additional ad hoc benefits for those willing to put their lives on the line.Morgantown Airport terminal entries: "All, I just wanted to remind everyone that the Fire Breathers unit is always looking for more manpower. '' ''If you think you've got what it takes to handle our toughest missions and take on the Scorched, then Melody and Madigan would love to meet you. Don't forget, it's a dangerous assignment, but it comes with benefits. You'll have top priority for both rations and ammunition. We ask the Fire Breathers to put their lives on the line, but we reward their bravery where we can. The job's not for everyone, but if you think you can handle the recruitment process and training, then I ask you to consider signing up. Thanks, ''- Chavez''" The unit was immediately thrown into the fire, trying to contain the influx of scorched into the area after the fall of the Brotherhood of Steel and the Big Bend Tunnel. While the strategic importance of the tunnel was known, the Breathers gave it a wide berth in order to come up with a proper attack plan.Charleston Fire Department terminal entries: " Category:Fallout 76 factions Category:Fire Breathers es:Tragafuegos ru:Огнедышащие (организация)